Legend of Spyro: Rising Darkness
by Jonathan112
Summary: This story will be very messed up. Spyro dies in the final battle against Malefor, messing up the timeline badly for this Spyro Universe. Hence, strange forces will be at work. Expect a non-crossover-crossover. Rated T due to heavy violence, swearing; rated M for Blood and Gore. I own nothing except OCs unless they are listed otherwise.


Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs, unless listed otherwise.

Key: {D} = Distortion in voice

* * *

**Prologue: The End of Spyro**

Center of the World...

[Three Days Grace-Time of Dying]

As Malefor was pulled into the core of the world by the spirits of the Ancestors, he performed one last attack; an Ice Spear aimed at Cynder. The black dragoness was so caught off-guard she couldn't dodge in time and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain yet...it never came. When she opened her eyes, her heart stopped upon seeing purple scales mixed with red and dark blue.

"SPYRO!" yelled Cynder in shock as the purple dragon she had fallen in love with fell to the surface of the giant crystal that was the planet's core. She run over to him and saw the Ice Spear had pierced his heart yet the purple dragon was still alive.

"Cynder...I'm sorry..." wheezed Spyro as blood flowed from his mouth.

"Spyro..."

Tears fell from the black dragoness' eyes as the world around them fell apart piece by piece.

"Don't...lose...sight...of the...light...Cynder..." said Spyro as he used up his remaining energy to pull the world back together.

"I love you..." said Cynder in sadness as the world slowly pulled itself back together.

[End Theme]

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

A large purple and gold casket was slowly lowered into the ground, a small group mourning the passing of the purple savior. Sparx was crying his already bloodshot eyes out, the Guardians hanging their heads in repsect and the new Chronicler, Ignitus, looked at the casket in sorrow. Cynder was especially hit hard, her eyes showed days of no sleep and hours of crying.

After roughly two hours, the group dispersed and for once, Sparx didn't say anything about Cynder walking next to him nor would he ever say anything mean or disrespectful to Cynder again. Cynder...well, she wouldn't turn to darkness but...she would forever be a hollow shell of who she once was...

* * *

Seven Years Later (Please note that I believe in Dawn of the Dragon, Spyro and Cynder are 13)...

The purple and gold casket, now somewhat faded in color, receives cracks after a blow from the inside hits the top (please note that it is now on display). After two more hits, the lid explodes and a large twenty-year-old dark purple dragon falls to the floor, his breath in rapid gasps.

"{D}How...long have I...been out?" asked the dragon to himself unaware of his scale change but his eyes widen upon hearing his voice, "{D}What the heck?! What's with my voice?!"

He then noticed the scales on his right and left forelegs were a darker purple than he remembered them being. He rushed over to a nearby mirror and his mouth dropped and he backed up in fear as his scales were a dark purple and his eyes lanterns.

"{D}What happened to me?! Why am I Dark?! What...Malefor! He did this to me somehow! That Ice Spear! I...I need to think! Calm down Spyro, calm down..."

Suddenly the entrance bursts open and two Cheetahs with electrified spears enter. The two notice the busted open casket and then the dark purple scaled dragon and instantly get into defensive stances.

"State your name dragon." barked one of the Cheetahs.

"{D}S-Spyro..." said the dragon before he dodged the bolt fired from the Cheetah's staff.

"Don't you pull that shit with me! Spyro died seven years ago saving the world! And from what the stories say, he wasn't a dragon with dark purple scales and lantern eyes."

"{D}S-seven y-years?! W-what the heck is going on?! There has to be somebody I can talk to!"

"He's crazy! Neutralize him!" said the second one pulling out a three-barreled gun.

"{D}What does that..._*BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT*_..." began the dark purple before three barbs hit him in the chest and electricity coursed through his body, knocking him unconscious.

"Wow...these stun guns really work!" said the Cheetah looking at weapon in awe.

The two Cheetahs then chain his front and hind legs and start dragging him towards the Guardians' Chambers.

* * *

Unknown Location...

"{D}Are you sure this plan will work? I mean, with the entire Time Stream messed up, every Hybrid in the multi-verse universe has gone into hiding." said a shadowy figure, his twelve red eyes looking at his contact with suspicion.

"Yes. This world was supposed to have the same endings as 95% of the other Spyro universes; with Spyro and Cynder living happily ever after. Bah! That phrase makes me sick! With this change, I'm certain a few Hybrids will show themselves..." said the second shadowy figure, his massive titanium war hammer/mace combo shining in the dim light.

"Sir, we've detected a massive energy reading; Hybrid bio-signatures." said a five-eyed creature, his eyes green.

"How many?"

"Given their Hybrids; a small army. Ten total."

"So much for a few..." muttered the contact as he shouldered his weapon.

"If you double-cross us Crush..." threatened the twelve-eyed figure.

"I know, I know, you'll kill me like the rest. I don't plan to...after all, my grand-nephew needs to learn to respect his elders." said the giant walking into view, revealing the gaping hole in his chest, Convexity arcing from the massive claw marks marring his chest.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter to "Legend of Spyro: Rising Darkness". I thought of this story while listening to "Three Days Grace-Time of Dying", hence the song being in the beginning and I do NOT own that song. If you haven't read my "Hybrid" series, I suggest you do before you read this one, but I won't force ya.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
